Une histoire compliquée Elsanna
by CassieFrozen
Summary: Anna est une adolescente qui rentre cette année en classe de Seconde. Fan d'un film d'animation, elle rencontre via un forum une jeune fille, Elsa, qui partage la même passion qu'elle. Elle habitent à plusieurs kilomètres et deviennent néanmoins très proches. Mais jusqu'à quel point? Et comment supporteront-elles d'être séparées? Elsanna - Homophobe s'abstenir!
1. Prologue

Anna d'Arendelle, était une adolescente de tout juste 15 ans, les cheveux roux dont la couleur tendait vers le brun, et à l'allure svelte et élancée. Elle vivait chez sa mère adoptive avec son petit frère Olaf, un petit garçon de tout juste 3 ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes, qui la suivait un peu partout. Ce petit-être charmeur et pleins de vie qui adorait poser des questions, Anna l'aimait par dessus tout.

La jeune rouquine n'avait même pas 3 ans lorsque ses parents étaient décédés dans un tragique accident de férie alors qu'il était partis en lune de miel. N'ayant pas de famille proche voulant s'occuper d'elle, elle avait été placée à l'adoption, et elle ne du patient que quelque mois en foyer d'accueil avant d'être adoptant par Iduna Frozen. Cette femme est devenue aujourd'hui sa mère adoptive ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants selon les médecins, c'est pourquoi elle se tourna vers l'adoption. Etant une femme seule, un bébé était bien trop difficile à adopter, c'est pourquoi elle avait accepté de prendre un enfant sous son aile.  
Plusieurs années plus tard, le petit Olaf, né d'un bel et heureux mariage, pointa le bout de son nez et fut appelé "un bébé miracle".  
Sauf que tout cela, Anna l'ignorait. En effet, elle était bien trop jeune à l'époque pour avoir un souvenir quelconque de ses parents biologiques, et sa mère quant à elle ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'elle avait eu recours à l'adoption pour faire d'elle son enfant tant aimé, refusant de parler de son père qui était en faite inexistant.

La jeune fille était plutôt du genre joyeuse, toujours optimiste et avec un grand cœur. Elle n'avait que très peu d'amis et préférait se concentrer sur ceux qu'elle avait rencontré sur ce joli forum qui parlait de son film préféré, racontant l'histoire de deux sœurs, l'un ayant des pouvoirs, et l ' autre n'en ayant pas, qui s'aimaient plus que tout malgré une longue séparation.

Sa vie était plutôt banale. Elle était une lycéenne en pleine croissance entourée d'une famille assez simple vue de l'extérieur ,.  
Mais une vie presque ordinaire peut basculer avec une simple rencontre, une simple journée ...


	2. Chapitre 1

Ce jour-là, Anna s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille.

C'était au tout début de l'été, il faisait une chaleur très peu supportable à l'extérieur mais la jeune fille s'en préoccupait peu. Elle préférait rester à l'intérieur pour pouvoir rattraper le retard accumulé sur la conférence de FanFictions sur son forum au ton bleu ciel et à l'écriture bleu grisâtre, retard dû au fait qu'elle avait dû réviser pour son brevet bien qu'elle déjà déjà d'office. Ce n'était pas vraiment son forum, mais elle se plaisait à l'appeler de la sorte vu le temps qu'elle y passait.

Comme à son habitude, elle était assise en tailleur, son ordinateur sur les genoux, confortablement installé sur son lit aux draps verts pales assortis aux murs de sa chambre ni trop grande, ni trop petite, le soleil couchant passant par la grande fenêtre à sa gauche, se reflétant sur son visage visage d'où ressortaient quelques tâches de rousseur. En face d'elle se trouve son bureau en bois repeint de couleur blanc cassé où une pile de manuel scolaire traînait, menaçant de tomber à tout moment sur le parquet gris clair.

Alors qu'elle se promenait parmi les différents sujets de son forum qu'elle chérissait tant, que des dizaines de FanFictions sur son film d'animation favori, elle tomba sur celle d'une jeune inconnue dont le pseudo ne lui était pas familié. «ESnowFlake»  
Elle avait fait de nombreuses rencontres de tout âge sur cette plateforme, mais cette fille-là, elle n'avait encore jamais croisée sur aucun des sujets qu'elle arpentait depuis déjà plusieurs mois ne lui tendait pas ses bras.

La raison de l'ignorance face à l'existence de la jeune fille vient uniquement du fait que celle-ci, présente depuis bien avant l'arrivée d'Anna sur le forum, ne commentait que très peu. Ses seuls messages venaient en effet tous de FanFiction. _De la timidité_ pensa la rouquine.

La jeune fille, intriguée par le prologue envoûtant de l'inconnue, commença à lire, ou plutôt à dévorer l'histoire très prénante, lorsque sa mère l'appela pour passer à table. Elle descendit à contre-cœur et avala son repas aussi vite que possible, Mais alors qu'elle débarrassait hâtivement son assiette, elle fut coupée dans son élan bien trop rapide au goût de sa mère.

«Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si pressée mademoiselle d'Arendelle? »

Anna détestait quand la plus âgée l'appelait comme ça, elle savait que les trois quarts du temps ça annonçait les ennuis.  
Sa mère, toujours assise à table, était une femme aux cheveux mi-longs de couleur brune, de taille plutôt élevée et aux yeux verts sapin de Noël. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la rouquine, bien que cette dernière ne s'en était jamais souciée, se disant qu'elle devait tenir son fils qu'elle ne connaissait pas. On lui avait toujours dit que sa mère avait pratiqué une insémination artificielle pour tomber enceinte, et, bien que c'était un mensonge que la jeune fille ignorait, elle avait, depuis son plus jeune âge, contentée de cette réponse sans demander son fils reste.

«Je suis en train de lire et jesuis impatiente de savoir la suite»

Sa réponse était simple, mais sa mère n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus. Si elle était en train de jouer à des jeux vidéos, elle aurait voulu surement dit de se rassoir pour terminer le repas en famille, mais lors de la conférence qu'elle avait plus de mal à dire à non à sa fille. Bien sûre, elle n'ignorait pas qu'Anna n'était pas plongée dans un grand bouquin littéraire tel un livre d'Emile Zola mais qu'elle lisait plutôt que des histoires écrites par des jeunes de son âge sur un forum. Néanmoins cela restait de l'écriture.

Elle autorisa alors à sortir de table et la jeune fille remonta rapidement les marches de son escalier deux par deux pour pouvoir terminer cette FanFiction prenante le plus rapidement possible.

Il était presque 2h du matin quand celle-ci finit de lire les chapitres déjà présents sur le forum. Elle avait particulièrement adoré le style de la jeune fille qui était fluide et très agréable à lire, mais était déçue en voiture la fin se terminait sur un bon gros cliffhanger bien frustrant, et impatiente qu'elle était elle détestait ça.

Comme à son habitude, elle laissa un long commentaire digne du surnom «reine des Fanfictions» qu'on lui avait gentiment attribué sur le forum dû au fait qu'elle lisait et commentait toutes les histoires écrites par les amateurs fans du même film d ' animation qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte de l'heure, elle se met en tête que la jeune écrivaine ne lui répondrait pas avant le lendemain. Elle éteignit donc son PC, se glissa dans son lit éclairé en prenant soin de défaire ses cheveux préalablement tressés, et, avant de penser à s'endormir, alla vérifier une dernière fois son forum son.

Était-ce de l'intuition ou juste un coup de chance? Anna se pose la question dès l'aperçu avec l'étonnement qu'elle avait une notification et un message, tout deux venant de ce pseudo qui s'est demandé tant troublé, «ESnowFlake».

La réponse à son commentaire précédemment posté était simple, rapide, et sans prétention, et n'envisage pas beaucoup sur la jeune écrivaine mis à part qu'elle était plutôt humble.  
Elle se pencha ensuite sur le message privé, légèrement plus long, que la jeune «ESnowFlake» lui avait laissé.

_De ESnowFlake:_

_Salut! _  
_Je te remercie pour ton message sur ma fiction, il m'a beaucoup touché. J'espérais secrètement que tu finirais par la lire, j'ai vu les commentaires que tu faisais sur celles des autres membres et je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de la mienne. _  
_Je n'ai pas un grand talent d'écriture comme peut avoir d'autres personnes du forum, mais je suis contente si elle t'a plu, ça me fait plaisir. _  
_Pour la fin de mon chapitre, je suis désolée de l'avoir laissé comme tel mais j'aime bien mettre un peu de suspens. _  
_J'espère que mon message ne te dérange pas, je n'aime pas trop parler sur le forum, j'ai peur de dire quelque chose de traverser alors je préfère rester dans l'ombre. _  
_Je compte sur toi pour moi dire ce que tu pense de la suite que j'ai prévu. _  
_À bientôt_

Anna, heureuse d'avoir une réponse personnalisée, se mit à lui répondre. Elle lui écrit qu'elle était ravie d'avoir fait une heureuse, que son style d'écriture était exceptionnel, l'histoire intrigante, que son message était loin d'être dérangeant et qu'elle devrait oser se lancer dans divers commentaires sur le forum car la jeune inconnue ne pouvait pas faire pire qu'elle ait dit «écrire quelque chose de choisi». En effet, ça, c'était la spécialité de la rouquine, mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme et qui faisait rire une bonne partie de ses amis virtuels.  
Elle lui posa aussi des questions sur sa FanFiction et les deux jeunes filles parlèrent pour le reste de la nuit, parlant de tout et de rien, des histoires écrites sur le forum, des membres, de leurs vies respectives, et de tout ce ce qui leur passait par la tête.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'Anna et la jeune fille qui n'était encore qu'une inconnue à l'époque, Elsa, discutaient chaque jours, parfois même la nuit. Elles s'étaient beaucoup attachées l'une comme à l'autre, et bien que cela faisait peu de temps qu'elles se connaissaient, une amitié très forte les unissait déjà. Elles passaient leur temps libre à discuter, à tout se raconter, leurs bons comme leurs mauvais moments, mais jusqu'à ce jour elles ne communiquaient que par messages sur le téléphone ou à travers le forum, la rouquine ayant convaincu son aîné de partager des posts alors que jusqu'à leur rencontre, ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Anna avait proposé une jeune amie de faire un skype à 16h le même jour pour pouvoir discuter de vive voix et enfin se «rencontrer», même si ce n'était que virtuellement. Elle voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait celle avec qui elle aimait tant discuter pendant des heures, partager ses doutes, ses inquiétudes, mais aussi ses moments de joie et ses fous rires, entender le timbre de sa voix, découvrir un peu l'univers dans lequel elle vivait. Au final, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la voir pour de vrai, mais elle voulait se contenter d'un wabcam pour le moment.  
Elle aurait voulu lui proposer il y a un mois déjà, mais la rouquine avait bien trop peur qu'Elsa trouve que c'était trop tôt, alors qu'elle avait attendu assez impatiemment leurs deux mois de rencontre sur le forum pour se jeter à l'eau . Après tout, elles discutaient tellement toutes les deux, tout le temps et tous les jours pour suffisamment se préparer à avoir une véritable discussion autrement que par des SMS plus longs les uns que les autres.

Il n'était que 15h43 lorsqu'Anna démarra l'application skype. Elle avait déjà envoyé son pseudo à son amie et attendait, gigotant dans tous les sens telle une poupée vahiné posée sur le tableau de bord d'une voiture, qu'elle finisse par l'ajout sur le logiciel de communication.

Pour patienter, Anna se remémora certains de leurs souvenirs ainsi que les informations qu'elle avait apprise sur la vie et l'identité d'Elsa.  
La jeune fille habitait dans un coin perdu au milieu de la montagne des Alpes, dans un petit patelin du nom d'Ahtohallan, avec son père. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère et Anna n'avait pas osé poser la question de peur de paraître indiscrète.

Et, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses rêveries, son petit frère de 7 ans entra dans sa chambre, le sourire étendu sur la moitié de son visage.

« Tu fais quoi Anna ?  
-J'attends une amie pour un skype loulou  
-pourquoi ?  
-pour pouvoir lui parler..  
-c'est qui cette amie ? Samantha ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis le cadet pouffa dans un espèce de rire forcé inhabituel puis reprit tout en gardant son humeur joueuse.

« Je ne connais même pas de Samantha !  
-Tu veux bien jouer dans ta chambre pour une fois ? »

Elle était attendrie mais elle voulait être « seule ». Le petit garçon aux cheveux brun ébènes avait l'habitude de passer ses après midi dans la chambre de sa grande sœur, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, elle voulait être tranquille pour parler avec son amie. Il plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux bleus canards d'Anna et la regarda l'air triste. L'aîné le prit dans ses bras pour les câliner, et d'une voix douce lui demanda gentiment de jouer seul pour une fois.

« S'il te plait Olaf »

Et, alors que le petit garçon sortait sans une pointe de tristesse, Anna reçoit une confirmation de demande d'ami sur la plateforme de communication, une demande qu'elle attendait depuis un gros vingt minutes. _«Elsa SnowFlake»_  
Elle cliqua sur accepter, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'alarme reconnaissable parmi cent annonçant un appel vidéo se déclencha.  
La rouquine senti un mélange de adresse et d'excitation l'envahir, respira un bon coup et s'encouragea mentalement, puis, dans un élan de courage et d'envie, appuya sur le bouton prévu pour décrocher.

Enfin.


	3. Chapitre 2

Les mains tremblantes, Anna appuya sur le bouton vert de son site de communication au fond noir, action qui la rapprochait d'un pas de géant vers sa rencontre virtuelle tant attendue avec Elsa.

Le fond se mit à changer dans les tons bleus, la photo de profil représentant un flocon apparut, et resta comme ça quelques instants.

_Fichue connexion _pensa la rouquine.

Bien que l'appel avait débuté il n'y avait pas un bruit, toutes deux attendant plus ou moins patiemment que les caméras apparaissent, puis, finalement, l'écran de la plus jeune s'alluma pour qu'elle puisse enfin apercevoir la jeune femme avec qui elle discutait depuis maintenant deux mois.

Le cœur d'Anna loupa un battement tellement l'excitation de pouvoir enfin voir à quoi son amie ressemblait était forte.

Elle avait pensé à des tonnes de choses à lui dire lorsqu'elle démarrerait la conversation, à des questions qu'elle souhaitait lui poser, des blagues plus ou moins drôles à faire, mais à ce moment précis aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire était d'admirer la personne qui se trouvait plus ou moins en face d'elle, sur son petit écran d'ordinateur.

Elsa était probablement dans sa chambre au ton bleu ciel. Derrière elle, quelques mètres plus loin selon ce que voyait Anna, se trouvait une grande baie vitrée dont elle ne parvenait pas à voir à travers, un rideau en voilage blanc cachant en grande partie l'immensité de l'extérieur.

Mais ce qui attirait le regard de la cadette n'était pas la décoration de la chambre, mais bel et bien la jeune fille qu'elle avait tant rêvé de rencontrer.

Elsa était une femme très mince, à peine plus âgée de 2 ans de plus qu'elle, le visage plus blanc encore que celui d'Anna, Elle était habillée d'un tee-shirt blanc comme neige où était brodé un flocon bleu ciel de taille moyenne dans le coin en haut à gauche du vêtement. Mais le plus beau selon Anna, était avant tout ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine attachés en une belle natte qui retombait sur sa poitrine ainsi que ses grands yeux bleus. Pas un bleu habituel, non, un bleu si profond que la rouquine ne trouvait rien à quoi les comparer. A un océan avant toute la pollution qui envahissait la terre désormais ? Un ciel en plein mois de juillet ? Non. Ses yeux étaient tel un champ de myosotis bleu se pavanant au soleil. Un bleu magnifique. Oui, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et par la même occasion, la laissait sans voix.

« Anna ! Anna ! »

La voix d'Elsa la ramena à la réalité. Combien de temps était-elle restée là à la regarder, sans bouger ni dire le moindre mot, avant d'être interrompue par son amie ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Anna finit par lui adresser un grand sourire, et la blonde continua, riant discrètement en plaçant délicatement sa main sur le bout de ses lèvres rosées.

« Tu es fort belle »

Le rouge était montée aux joues respectives des deux jeunes filles mais en particulier chez la cadette, cachant en partie ses taches de rousseur qui recouvraient joliment son visage.

« Merci, euh, tu es encore plus forte belle, euh pas forte grosse hein, tu es fort belle aussi, encore plus belle ! »

_Ca y est Anna, tu es officiellement désespérante _pensa-t-elle pour elle même.

Néanmoins son amie ne semblait pas offusquée ni désespérée, mais paraissait bien plus amusée. ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

« Merci »

La jolie blonde avait souri, et _quel sourire_ pensa Anna.

Un blanc s'installa, toutes deux se regardaient sans vraiment savoir comment aborder la conversation.

C'est l'aînée qui brisa le silence qui devenait pesant au fil des minutes.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si timide, toi qui aime tant parler habituellement »

Son ton était moqueur ce qui convaincu Anna à enfin se détendre, et elles passèrent le reste de leur skype à discuter d'un peu de tout, sans qu'aucun malaise ne s'installe de nouveau dans la tête de la cadette. La conversation était agréable, alternant entre les discussions sérieuses à des taquineries inoffensives, en passant principalement par des fous rires et des sourires partagés.

« Je ne te voyais vraiment pas comme ça, tu es .. Différente de tout ce que j'avais imaginé, mais dans le bon sens !

-Tes joues rougissent Anna. »

Effectivement, elle était de nouveau devenue rouge de honte. Elle détestait bégayer et dire des choses qu'elle regrettait juste après même si, pour certaines personnes et particulièrement Elsa, ça pouvait paraître mignon, ou adorable. Et malheureusement pour elle, ça arrivait bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aimerait. Elles discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

« Je dois y aller, mais avant je voulais te dire de vive voix et pas seulement par message .. Tu es une personne formidable Anna, j'aime beaucoup parler avec toi, et je suis très heureuse d'avoir enfin pu te voir, d'avoir enfin pu pouvoir mettre un visage sur ton nom et tes mots que j'aime tant lire. Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis le début des vacances d'été, donc seulement depuis deux petits mois, mais tu es devenue une véritable amie pour moi, la seule. J'aime beaucoup te parler, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. J'avais peur que le fait qu'on se voit crée un malaise entre nous, mais je suis contente que ça ne soit pas le cas. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de t'avoir rencontrée et j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir comme aujourd'hui, ou même se voir tout court.. »

Elle avait presque murmuré ses derniers mots, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la réponse de son amie ne soit pas en faveur de sa supposition. Pourtant, Anna avait étiré un immense sourire, folle de joie de partager cette envie avec Elsa, et extrêmement touchée par tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle partage les mêmes sentiments et émotions qu'elle.

« Moi aussi, Elsa. Moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup te voir. Pas seulement en skype, mais pour de vrai. Et je te fais la promesse qu'un jour ça arrivera, croix de bois croix de fer, et en attendant, on fera autant de skypes que possible » Elle marqua une pause « Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir une grande sœur, et tu es ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Oui c'est ça, tu es comme ma grande sœur Elsa, et je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais. »

Elsa avait fini par arrêter de torturer ses doigts qu'elle trifouillait depuis qu'elle avait osé, contre toute attente, dire à Anna ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. et retrouva son sourire habituel, rassurée par son amie.

Elles se dirent alors au revoir, Elles auraient aimé discuter plus longtemps, apprendre à se connaître encore un peu plus, mais elles se promirent de se rappeler dès le lendemain soir pour se raconter leur rentrée des classes. La Seconde pour Anna, une étape importante que tous les collégiens attendaient impatiemment en espérant avoir plus de liberté et plus de maturité, et la Terminale pour Elsa, dernière année du lycée et dernière ligne pour le bac avant les études supérieures.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que la conversation était bien éteinte, Anna descendit pour manger. Son estomac ne réclamait pas un paquet de nourriture, c'était plutôt son corps tout entier qui quémandait un énorme repas. Un estomac sur patte, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Pendant le repas, elle raconta son skype à sa mère à qui elle confiait tout. Elles étaient très proches, pour le plus grand plaisir de la parente et de la fille. L'aînée était heureuse de voir la joie et l'enthousiasme d'Anna, et rassurée qu'Elsa, avait qui elle parlait depuis plusieurs mois, n'était pas un psychopathe pervers qui s'inscrivait sur des forums pour traquer les jeunes filles.

Après qu'elle eut finie d'avaler son repas, Anna sortie fumer sa cigarette. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prit un peu plus d'un an auparavant et qui ne l'avait plus quittée. Elle n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde lorsqu'elle discutait avec sa désormais grande sœur de cœur, mais maintenant elle en avait une furieuse envie. Un jour, elle arrêterait, elle se l'était promis, mais en cet instant précis elle en profita pleinement.

Il faisait nuit sombre lorsqu'elle sortie. Elle se tourna vers les étoiles qu'elle aimait tant, et se mit à raconter une seconde fois son skype, tout en appuyant sur les qualités nombreuses d'Elsa, sa posture droite et son rire qu'elle aimait cacher derrière le bout de ses doigts, sa chevelure d'un blond qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et ses yeux d'un blond profond. Elle parlait souvent aux étoiles, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pouvait lui répondre. Elle s'imaginait que les personnes disparues se trouvaient dans chacunes des constellations qu'elle se plaisait à regarder chaque soir.

« C'est officiel, je suis Jeanne d'Arc »

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, se mit dans son pyjama vert et bordeaux et s'emmitoufla sous les couettes. Il était tôt mais demain une grande journée l'attendait et elle voulait être en pleine forme pour faire une bonne impression et savourer chaque moment de sa nouvelle vie en tant que lycéenne.

Son téléphone vibra, et son sourire s'étirait désormais tel un smiley heureux en lisant ce message qu'elle n'attendait pas.

_De Elsa :_

_Bonne nuit princesse_

_Anna :_

_Bonne nuit Elsa_

Toutes les deux s'endormirent assez rapidement ce soir-là, leur tête remplie de pensées basées sur les souvenir de leur premier skype et des promesses qu'elles s'étaient faites.


	4. Chapitre 3

**NDA: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes chapitres ajoutent des tonnes de notes au bout de 30 minutes de messages alors que, quand je télécharge, il n'y a rien. J'essaye de régler ça au plus vite dès que je m'en aperçois. Si jamais vous tombez sur un chapitre incompréhensible, n'hésitez pas à faire le savoir, je règle le problème. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

«Mamaaaan, je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux aller en cours toute seule! »

C'était la rentrée dans le petit village de Storybrook, comme partout dans le reste de la France.

Anna entrait en Seconde cette année, et pour son premier jour de lycée elle ne voulait pas que sa mère, bien que cela partait d'une bonne intention, l'amène en cours. Elle avait l'habitude de l'accompagner à chaque rentrée scolaire, mais cette année, sa fille en avait décidé autrement. C'était une honte pour elle de voir sa mère l'accompagner pour retrouver son nom sur les listes et voir si, une fois encore, elle se retrouvait dans la classe de ses amis ou si elle passait l'année seule.

Lorsqu'elle était au collège, il n'y avait que très peu de cours et elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée séparée, mais cette année, son lycée était immense et il était peu probable qu'elle ait autant aubaine que les années précédentes . Mais si sa mère l'accompagnait, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle avait une bonne impression.

«En plus si tu m'amènes, je ne pourrais pas m'habituer à prendre le bus»

D'accord, ce n'était pas une excuse valable, elle aurait tout le temps de s'habituer à prendre pendant les prochaines semaines, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour la convaincre. Elle refusait d'être la seule à avoir un de ses parents avec elle pour une rentrée si importante.

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel et abdiqua. Elle lui fit la bise, et Anna se précipita à l'extérieur pour ne pas louper son moyen de transport.

" Je t'aime ! "

Trop tard, la porte avait claquée dans la précipitation de la jeune fille et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle ait entendu. Elle était heureuse de voir sa fille si pressée de faire sa rentrée, elle qui ne se levait jamais avant la dernière minute, elle avait été prête avant sa mère, et ça, c'était une première.

Anna avait couru pour attraper le bus mais elle avait pourtant réussi à prendre juste à temps, faisant de grands signes au chauffeur pour q'il rouvre les portes déjà fermées à son arrivée.

Il n'y avait que des secondes, la rentrée des Premières et des Terminales ne se faisant que le lendemain. Elle chercha son meilleur ami les dernières places disponibles, mais elle du se faire une raison, il n'y avait pas là.

_Anna:_

_Tu es où? Tu as loupé le bus!_

_De Kristoff:_

_Mon père m'amène, je pensais que ta mère ferait pareil!_

Loupé, elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir accepté son offre. Elle était têtue, un de ses plus grands défauts si on oubliait sa naïveté.

_De Kristoff:_

_Sur se rejoint devant le portail, Raiponce y ait déjà et Vaïana ne devrait pa tarder à arriver._

Le lycée n'était qu'à dix minutes en voiture de Storybrook, mais le bus en mettait bien cinq de plus si sur comptait tous les arrêts qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ses amis étaient déjà tous présents et l'attendaient plus ou moins patiemment.

Pour l'occasion, Anna s'était habillée d'un jean, et elle avait fait attention qu'il ne soit pas troué, d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes de couleur vert pâle et d'une paire d'Adidas blanche . Son sac était un Eastpak gris, elle aurait voulu le prendre en blanc mais il ne serait pas resté longtemps.

Il faisait encore très chaud en ce début du mois de septembre, et ses amis étouffaient sous la chaleur du soleil en l'attendant.

Une peine fut-elle descendue du bus que Raiponce lui sauta au cou.

«Ca fait vingt minutes qu'on t'attend! Bon, on y va, Vaiana n'a pas réussi à t'attendre plus longtemps, elle est déjà rentrée pour faire des repérages »

Raiponce était légèrement plus grande qu'elle, ses cheveux d'un blond soleil descendaient bien plus bas d'autres lycéens, ses yeux étaient d'un verre émeraude et elle portait une robe d'été mauve qui lui arrivait au genou. Elle avait un esatpak blanc, elle, elle avait tagué de ses dons d'artistes.

Anna s'est produite était au collège. Raiponce avait eu une enfance difficile. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson, elle avait été kidnappée par une des voisines de ses parents qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Tout ce que cette bonne femme avait fait de bien, c'était d'encourager à améliorer ses talents en dessin et peinture. Ce n'est que plusieurs années plus tard qu'elle avait été retrouvée et avait commencé une vie normale avec ses véritables parents. Elle avait pris des leçons à domicile pour reprendre les bases qu'elle n'avait jamais apprises et était arrivée en cours d'année de quatrième. Anna, et Kristoff l'avaient tout de suite prit sous son aile et lui avait appris ce qu'était vraiment la vie de collégiens et d'adolescent. Ils ne s '

Kristoff prit Anna dans ses bras, c'était un grand gaillard, plutôt costaud, qui faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort vestimentaire, pour lui la rentrée était un jour comme un autre. Il s'était contenté d'un pantalon de survêtement noir et un tee shirt blanc où était imprimé un grand renne souriant. _Il ne changera jamais_ pensa-t-elle. Il était comme ça depuis leur rencontre à la maternelle., Fidèle à lui même.

Les trois amis rentrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment et rejoignirent Vaiana, une adolescente d'origine tahitienne à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle était déjà devant les panneaux d'affichage, cherchant frénétiquement son nom devant les grandes pancartes blanches affichées sur le mur devant la vie scolaire.

Ils se joignent à l'immense bande d'adolescents qui se bousculaient les autres devant le panneau d'affichage, et se frayèrent sur le chemin des listes.

Anna n'était pas difficile à trouver, son nom de famille aurait été par elle qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé le début de toutes les classes. Elle se trouve rapidement, faufila ses yeux le long de la feuille remplie de noms pour la plupart inconnus, et se retourna vers ses amis, folle de joie.

«Kristoff, Raiponce! Seconde 5 avec moi! »

Lorsque les quatre amis eurent trouvé leurs noms et leur classe, ils se dirigent vers les grands écrits et accompagnent les surveillants qui conduisent dans leur salle respective. Vaïana n'était pas avec eux mais elle se trouva encore dans la classe d'un autre petit groupe d'amis avec elle formée de temps à autre. Ils se séparèrent et quand la sonnerie sonna, montèrent les étages de leur nouveau lieu d'enseignement.

Leur professeure principale, Mme Smith, enseignait les Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre, la SVT pour les lycéens. Elle leur expliqua les différences entre le collège et le lycée, les sorties autorisées entre les cours, l'accès au portail avec leur carte d'élève où se trouvent nom, photo, et établissement. Elle leur parla des enjeux du bac, des différentes orientations possibles après la Seconde, scientifique, littéraire et économique et sociale en particulier, ainsi que les nombreuses filières technologiques qu'Anna n'avait pas de retenue.

Son choix était déjà fait, elle aimait les sciences et voulait partir de Première scientifique. Elle était toujours satisfaisante que sa professeure s'intéresse aux filières technologiques, au moins aussi importantes que toutes les autres pour elle. Elsa lui avait en effet confié que certains enseignants n'en parlaient que très récemment ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mme Smith pour son plus grand plaisir.

Elle leur remit ensuite leur carnet de correspondance, le règlement du lycée ainsi que leur emploi du temps qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, n'était pas si chargé que ça. Elle avait joint à tout ceci les formulaires que les parents remplissaient encore et encore chaque année.

S'ensuivit ensuite une visitée guidée de l'établissement. Il y avait une salle de théâtre pour les élèves ayant pris l'option, de nombreuses salles de cours, une cafétéria, des salles d'étude, deux gymnases, un immense terrain d'athlétisme et de cours à pied, et bien d ' autres pièces et endroits qu'Anna aurait bien le temps de découvrir en trois ans.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la pause de dix heures, les quatre amis se réjouissent, prenant possession d'un banc pour se raconter le début de leur matinée. Vaïana s'était faite quelques connaissances et était satisfaite de ses rencontres. Elle leur présenta Maui, encore plus grand et costaud que Kristoff, et Ariel, une étudiante étrangère qui ne parlait pas totalement français bien qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Ils remontèrent ensuite, et les cours commencèrent réellement. Anna, Kristoff et Raiponce avaient organisé un roulement des lieux selon les matières pour que l'un ne se retrouve pas seul dans chaque cours.

* * *

Lorsque la rouquine sortit du lycée à la fin de cette journée, sa mère l'attendait pour la ramener chez elles. Elle avait quitté le travail plus tôt pour pouvoir être avec sa fille. Anna rentra dans sa voiture, la remercia chaleureusement, et toutes deux prirent la route de Storybrook. L'une écoutée l'autre raconteur son premier jour en tant que lycéenne, bien heureuse et rassurée que sa fille ne se retrouve pas seule avec des inconnus pour cette première année.

Une peine fut-elle rentrée, qu'elle lança le skype promis avec Elsa la vieille, et répéta tout ce qu'elle était venue de confier à sa mère tout en rajoutant des détails sur les élèves de sa classe, ses profs, et surtout Mr Weselton, professeur d'Histoire Géographie. C'était un homme de petite taille portant des talonnettes et une perruque grise qui avait manqué de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Elle lui compta plusieurs anecdotes hilarantes qui ont bien bien ri l'ainée sur ce vieil homme à l'allure étrange et sur la petite Ariel qui leur avait demandé à plusieurs reprises des mots de français tel que la fourchette qu'elle avait appelé par mégarde « une brosse ». Lorsque la petite bande lui avait expliqué ce qu'était une brosse,

Puis à son tour elle a écouté Elsa lui compter sur sa journée bien plus sérieuse que la sienne. C'était l'année du bac pour elle, et il était hors de question que quoique ce soit vienne contrarier son travail acharné et son envie de réussir. Elle était en Terminale Littéraire et il était inconcevable qu'elle rate son bac.

Mais après tout, Elsa était une élève attentive et sérieuse, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver qui pourrait contrarier son plan de réussite?


	5. Chapitre 4

C'était un samedi. Un mois était passé depuis la rentrée des classes. Anna avait sympathisé avec Maui et Ariel, les amis de Vaïana, et s'était rapprochée comme jamais d'Elsa avec qui elle discutait chaque jour.

Ses amis se posaient beaucoup de questions sur cette jeune fille qu'Anna ne connaissait pas réellement, seulement récemment. Qui était-elle? Et pourquoi leur meilleure amie lui accordait autant d'importance?

Anna était, comme à son habitude, assise en tailleur sur son lit, son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux. Elle était en skype avec Elsa, toutes deux farfouillant le forum à la recherche de nouveaux sujets. Elles ne parlaient pas forcément, mais le fait d'être, ne serait-ce que visuellement, ensemble leur proportionait un sentiment de bien-être. Et pour l'ainé qui était souvent seule, c'était d'un grand réconfort.

Anna est venue de crier, une sorte de mélange entre un cri de joie et d'étonnement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer Elsa. Avant même qu'elle ait pu lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, elle était partie en courant, la mise en plan en une incompréhension totale.

«Mamaaaaan! »

Elle descendit les escaliers à une vitesse folle, chercha dans toute la maison une trace de sa mère, et sans reprendre son souffle dans la recherche dans le garage, lui déballa sa trouvaille. La brune la dévisageait, les yeux considérablement ouverts.

«Le forum organise un rendez-vous à Disney, je veux y aller, s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait! Ce sera l'occasion pour moi de rencontrer, je paierais avec l'argent des fêtes et de mon anniversaire, et c'est pendant les vacances donc je ne louperais pas de cours. En plus c'est mon rêve de me retrouver à DisneyLand, tu m'avais promis qu'un jour sur irait mais là c'est différent, et ..

-Anna calme toi! »

Elle coupa sa fille dans sa lancée qui, essoufflée, n'avait pas pris la peine de reprendre sa respiration après un cours effrénée à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle regardait sa mère, la bouche ouverte, encore sous le choc d'avoir été interrompue si brutalement.

«Expliques-moi ce qu'est ce rendez-vous et qui sera présent»

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, ni à un tel calme à vrai dire. Sa mère avait toujours laissé faire ce qu'elle souhaitait tant que cela restait dans les limites du raisonnable, mais elle était aussi très très protectrice envers sa fille.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle est venue de lire. Plusieurs membres du forum se sont retrouvés à DisneyLand Paris pour le premier week-end des vacances et ont proposé à ceux qui souhaitaient venir à venir les rejoindre pour apprendre à se connaître autrement que via des posts sur internet. La rencontre se passera le samedi au fur et à mesure où tout le monde arriverait, et ils partiraient ensuite dans ce grand parc aimé de tous. Ils dormaient dans les hôtels du parc et se retrouvaient le lendemain pour visiter la seconde partie de DisneyLand. C'était une expérience qu'elle voulait vivre avec eux, et ce serait peut-être sa seule chance d ', y arriver.

Sa mère la regardait d'un air songeur. Bien sûre, elle était heureuse de voir sa fille si excitée à l'idée de rencontrer les personnes avec qui elle discutait depuis plus d'un an, mais elle était surtout inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas que quelque chose l'a choisi.

Anna, qui avait compris que sa mère ne cèderait pas si facilement, sortit la carte de la confiance. C'était un coup facile, mais elle était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

«Tu m'as toujours dit de faire mes propres choix, et je veux y aller. Je sais que ça pourrait être dangeureux, mais depuis le temps que je leur parle! Et de toute façon, si tu m'interdis d'y aller, ça ne fera qu'augmenter mon envie de les rencontrer, dit-elle d'un ton boudeur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ca ne m'empêchera pas de leur parler et quand j'aurais dix-huit ans je finirais par y aller. Les risques seront les mêmes, mais je t'en aurais voulu pendentif trois ans de ne pas m'avoir laissé profiter d'avant. Ais confiance en moi, s'il te plait »

D'accord, ce n'était pas fairplay, mais son envie d'aller à DisneyLand était bien trop grande pour ne pas tout essayer. Mais c'était son envie de rencontrer Elsa qui lui donnait la force de déballer de tels propos. Sa mère la regardait d'un air colérique, son sourcil en V ne laissait aucun doute à ce sujet. Sa fille était allée trop loin. Néanmoins, le regard de chien battu d'Anna et la carte de la confiance eurent raison d'elle, et elle finit par se radoucir.

Elle accepte, non pas sans une fois d'inquiétude. Mais voir sa fille sauter de joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle laissa place à un grand bonheur qui prenait le pas sur ses autres sentiments.

Anna commença à remonter les marches de l'escalier deux à deux puis se figea, se retourna et sauta au cou de sa mère.

«Tu es la meilleure des mamans»

Ceci fait, elle remonta les escaliers, pressée de partager sa présence au rendez-vous avec son amie, qui, elle l'espérait, viendrait aussi. Elsa était toujours devant son écran, se tordant les doigts dans tous les sens, l'air inquiète.

La cadette était partie tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'expliquer pourquoi elle avait crié, et à cause d'elle, Elsa se posait maintenant beaucoup de questions.

«Oh ... Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur .., dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait pardonnable, Vas voir le sujet dans la _communauté des membres_ , le dernier qui a été commenté. »

Elle laissa à son amie le temps de trouver la conversation dont elle parlait. C'était au tour d'Anna d'être inquiète, mais pour elle c'était à l'idée qu'Elsa refuse de l'accompagner. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que la jolie blonde eut compris où elle était à venir, elle poursuivit.

«Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes, si tu es d'accord bien sûr .. J'aimerais te rencontrer, pour de vrai cette fois, et pas juste à travers un écran d'ordinateur. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, vraiment ... »

Son ton si expressif et enjoué qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère quelques instants plus tôt avait totalement disparu, et le visage songeur et inquiet d'Elsa en face d'elle n'avait rien de rassurant. Après quelques instants emplis d'un silence pesant, la jolie blonde finit par répondre, la voix tremblante. Bien qu'elle soit plus âgée qu'Anna, à ce moment précis elle semblait bien plus jeune.

«Si ... Si je viens, tu me promets de ne pas me laisser seule? Tu .. Tu me promets que .. qu'on restera ensemble?

-Je t'en fais la promesse Elsa.

-Alors c'est d'accord Anna. Je t'accompagnerais à DisneyLand si tel est ton désir, et sur enfin le temps de se rencontrer, comme sur se l'était promis »

Un long sourire s'étendait désormais sur le visage de la cadette, ce qui en créa un sur celui d'Elsa, jusqu'à présent crispée par la nervosité.

Après avoir prévenu de leur lieu sur le thème dédié au rendez-vous, toutes deux prirent leur billet de train. Elles décidèrent de se retrouver à Lyon, changement de transport obligatoire pour les deux amies. Elles prendraient ensuite le train ensemble jusqu'à Paris où elles se réjouissent du reste du groupe qui s'attendraient à la gare de Marne La Vallée Chessy. De cette manière, elles auraient du temps pour profiter ensemble avant de se retrouver collées à des personnes quasiment inconnues.

Elles réservèrent ensuite une chambre double qu'elles partageaient dans le même hôtel que les autres membres, le Disney's Hotel Cheyenne. Anna n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le parc d'attractions, objet de ses rêveries depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce qui valut à Elsa une pluie de questions incessantes. La blonde, qui y était allée de nombreuses fois alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant ainsi que plus tard dans son adolescence, prenait beaucoup de plaisir à répondre aux questions plus longues les unes que les autres de sa jeune amie.

* * *

Après avoir rentré sa peluche et son pyjama, Anna ferma son sac, l'air satisfaite. Cela faisait deux longues semaines qu'Elsa et elle avaient pris la décision de participer au meet-up, mais comme à son habitude, elle s'y était prise à la dernière minute pour boucler son sac de voyage. Ne partant que deux jours, elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, pourtant la veille elle avait forcé Elsa à regarder regarder pavaner devant son écran d'ordinateur telle Miss France, changeant de tenue toutes les minutes pour qu'elle lui donne son avis sur ce qu'elle attendait et ne devait surtout pas prendre. Elle voulait paraître mature et non telle une adolescente encore bien trop enfant dans sa tête. Tant pis pour sa peluche qui ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'elle souhaitait donner, après tout seule Elsa la verrait.

Finalement, elle avait opté pour une tenue simple en ce premier jour. Elle portait une robe noire cintrée juste en dessous de la poitrine par un ruban en cuir ainsi qu'une paire de collants jaunes, le tout accompagné d'un long gilet sans manches violet qui lui tiendrait chaud en cette saison d'automne. Elle avait, contrairement à son habitude, lâché la quasi-totalité de ses cheveux. Seules quelques mèches étaient attachées en une tresse qui formait une demie couronne sur l'arrière de son crâne.

«Anna! Dépêches-toi tu vas louper ton train si tu pars en retard!

-J'arrive tout de suite maman! »

Elle lança sur son épaule son sac de voyage d'un geste ample, et descend en courant en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'empara de ses chaussures, une paire de botte noire qui lui arrivait en dessous du genoux, et les enfila en sautillant tout en réjouissant sa mère dans la voiture.

Arrivée dans la petite gare non loin de chez elles, Anna composta son billet, fit un câlin à sa mère, et alors que le train est arrivé à peine arrivée, monta à bord. Elle regarda sa mère qui lui fit des grands signes en direction de lui dire au revoir, trouva ensuite un endroit où s'assoir, et s'empara de son téléphone. Une petite lumière verte clignotait, lui annonçant une nouvelle notification. Elle cliqua sur le petit 1 placé sur l'objet des messages.

_De Elsa:_

_Arrivée à Lyon prévue dans une heure ;-)_

_Anna:_

_Je te retrouve là-bas, j'arriverais avant toi!: P_

L'heure qui la séparait d'Elsa était la plus longue qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue. Ce trajet en train qu'elle avait fait tant de fois avec ses amis pour passer des journées sur Lyon lui paraissait interminable. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, la jolie blonde lui avait envoyé son numéro de train.

Anna se réjouit des panneaux d'affichages des horaires d'arrivées. Le fond vert lui abimait les yeux et, les plissants légèrement, recherché frénétiquement celui que son amie lui avait donné.

_Bingo! _Elle retrouva facilement la voie indiquée, et pour les dix minutes qui restaient, fuma une nouvelle cigarette en accompagnateur Elsa.

Alors que le train entrait en gare, elle sentit un mélange de stresse et d'excitation la gagner. Les wagons s'étaient désormais arrêtés dans un crissement insupportable et laissaient plusieurs amas de personnes descendre de chaque porte destinés à cet usage.

Anna cherchait, plus énergiquement encore que l'instant dévorait le tableau d'affichage des yeux quelques minutes auparavant. Son regard s'arrête sur une tresse d'un blond platine familier à la rouquine. Son cœur s'emballa, et dans une course folle, elle partit à la rencontre tant attendue de celle qu'elle considérait comme une grande sœur.

«Elsaaaa! »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Nouveau chapitre! Merci pour les commentaire, ça m'aide beaucoup à avancer.**

**Il y aura une scène violente dans cette partie, mais elle sera délimité par un /!\ au cas où certains d'entre vous ne voudrez pas la lire. C'est une scène difficile moralement et je préfère vous laisser le choix de la lire ou non.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Elsaaaa »

Anna criait tout en courant à la poursuite de son amie posée devant quelques wagons plus loin, Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, la femme jusqu'à présent de dos se retourna.

« Oh mes aïeux... Je.. Je suis désolée, excusez-moi je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, je... Pardon »

La femme la regardait désormais d'un air à la fois méchant, autoritaire, et ébahi. Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, et une énorme racine de cheveux aussi noirs que ses sourcils s'affichait sur le haut de son crâne. Le reste de sa chevelure était d'un blond un peu plus foncé que celui d'Elsa, mais contrairement à l'authenticité des cheveux de son amie, du moins elle l'espérait, cette dame avait très certainement fait une couleur. _Je suis incorrigible._

La rouquine eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Anna ?

-Oh Elsa ! » dit-elle en se retournant et en apercevant son amie.

Elle était enfin là, toutes deux étaient face à face, et Anna la trouvait magnifique, encore plus jolie que ce qu'elle avait espéré, plus belle encore qu'en skype et que dans ses rêves. Elle la contemplait de haut en bas, la bouche à moitié ouverte par la surprise et les yeux écarquillés. Elsa portait un simple jean noir, des bottines en cuir de la même couleur et un blouson bleu ciel, ses cheveux comme à l'habituel nattés dans une longue tresse, cette fois-ci, d'un blond platine.

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, puis finalement elle étira un large sourire en parallèle à celui de son amie et lui sauta dans les bras. Des frissons parcoururent son corps tout entier alors qu'elle serrait contre elle cette fille qu'elle avait tant rêvé de rencontrer. Elle tremblait, et des larmes de joie se mirent à percer au coin de ses yeux. Elsa lui rendit son étreinte et toutes deux restèrent un moment à se serrer dans les bras l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'ainé se dégagea tout doucement en prenant les mains d'Anna, son sourire étincelant ne l'ayant pas quitté.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir, vraiment, et je veux bien rester ici avec toi mais nous avons un train à prendre je te rappelle » dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait légèrement moqueur.

D'une main, celle qui ne tenait pas celle d'Elsa, Anna récupéra son sac qui avait valsé sur le sol et conduisit son amie jusqu'aux panneaux d'affichage des trains qu'elle avait arboré quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'elles eurent trouvé leur train, toutes deux montèrent à bord et s'installèrent côte à côte.

Alors qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient encore réellement parlé, Anna prit la parole et la question qu'elle posa prit totalement au dépourvu son amie qui la regarda son comprendre.

« Dis-moi, ta couleur de cheveux, c'est une vraie hein ? Ce n'est pas une couleur que tu fais ?

-euh... Non, c'est ma vraie teinte.

-Ah ! Je le savais ! »

Elle pouffa puis se retourna l'air satisfaite, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres qu'Elsa ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux.

* * *

Le voyage se passa bien, elles parlèrent de beaucoup de choses, des cours, de Disney, du parc que la plus jeune allait enfin découvrir et des autres membres qu'elles étaient sur le point de rejoindre.

Lorsque le contrôleur était passé, Anna avait halluciné en découvrant que « Snowflake » était le vrai nom de famille d'Elsa, _La classe _avait-elle balancé dans un sifflement admiratif.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, toutes deux furent déçues de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps juste toutes les deux, mais la déception laissa place à une grande excitation alors qu'elles virent le petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes regroupées à leur point de rendez-vous. Elles étaient les dernières à arriver.

Tout le monde se présenta et on leur tendirent des badges où elles devaient écrire prénom et pseudo pour que chacun sache à qui elles s'adressaient.

Anna reconnut quelques visages qu'elle avait aperçus dans l'album photo des membres sur le forum, mais la plupart des têtes lui étaient inconnues. Bien sûre, elle reconnut néanmoins tous les pseudos.

Il y avait d'abord quelques personnes avec qui elle ne conversait jamais, puis Blanche alias la duchesse, une modératrice du forum, Mérida plus connue sous le nom de Rebelle, une fille plutôt jeune avec une rousseur et une coiffure encore plus impressionnante que celle d'Anna au réveil.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles se présentaient aux autres membres, une jolie brune aux yeux chocolat s'approcha d'elles et les prirent par les épaules, se faufilant entre les deux amies.

« Hé ho, les brunes ne comptent pas pour des prunes ! Merida, Blanche, laissez-en pour les copines »

Anna pouffa, et elle aperçut sur son badge _Belle, The beauty._ Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant de se rappeler de la jeune écrivaine qui racontait une histoire où un personnage de Star Wars apparaissait à la fin. Elle était en couple avec « The Beast » sur le forum, Adam dans la vraie vie, un autre auteur de fan fiction. Ils allaient d'ailleurs bientôt se marier.

Les présentations terminées, tout le petit groupe se mit en route vers l'hôtel où ils passeraient leur prochaine nuit. Ils récupérèrent les clés des chambres et montèrent déposer leurs affaires.

L'ambiance faisait western, autant si bien à l'intérieur que dans les couloirs et la chambre. Des fausses peaux de vaches recouvraient le lit double qu'elles allaient partager l'espace d'une nuit.

Elles ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps, se disant qu'elles auraient tout le temps d'admirer la décoration avant de se coucher.

Une fois que tout le monde était redescendu vers le point de rendez-vous, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc d'attractions. Ils passèrent les portiques de sécurité ainsi que les grandes entrées en prenant soin de sortir les tickets donnant l'accès au parc préalablement acheté.

Anna était subjuguée, elle n'avait pas lâché la main d'Elsa une seule seconde depuis les grandes portes. Un grand château majestueux surplombait le parc. Le petit groupe fit d'abord une visité guidée pour ceux qui ne connaissaient puis ils firent deux groupes de six et sept personnes afin que l'attente pour chaque attraction ne soit pas trop longue. C'est ainsi que les deux amies se retrouvèrent avec Mérida, Blanche, Belle, Adam, et Hans, un jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur flamme, plutôt mignon, qui ne cessait de la regarder.

Anna et Elsa passèrent la journée dans les attractions diverses. Elles firent plusieurs fois le Space Mountain, désormais leur attraction préférée, et grace aux FastPass elles n'avaient pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps. Le midi elles avaient mangé dans un petit restaurant à l'effigie d'un Disney aux allures de cowboy, qui proposaient les mêmes repas que partout ailleurs dans le parc selon les dires d'Elsa.

Voir son amie redevenir une enfant dans l'immensité de parc fit sourire l'ainé, se rappelant la première fois que sa mère l'avait emmené à Disney. Elle trouvait son comportement touchant, bien que ça lui rappelat des souvenirs à la fois tristes et heureux.

Le soir, le petit groupe s'était dispersé afin que chacun profite comme ils l'entendaient de leur soirée. Certains étaient restés pour trinquer à leur rencontre dans un des bars en dehors du parc, tandis que d'autres étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations. Elsa et Anna, elles, avaient pris un sandwich à emporter et étaient remonté dans leurs chambres en attendant le Dream, le grand spectacle de lumière qui se déroulerait sur la devanture du grand château à l'intérieur du parc. Seules les personnes dormant sur place y avaient accès.

Elles s'étaient assises en tailleur sur le lit. La cadette avait les yeux pétillants face à cette première journée et à la réalisation prochaine de son rêve, voir ce magnifique spectacle. Elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter de parler, racontant à Elsa tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir au cours de la journée, bien que celle-ci fût présente tout au long de ce samedi d'automne. Mais l'ainé aimait la regarder avec cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle aurait pu l'écouter parler avec autant de joie toute la nuit si ça avait été possible.

* * *

Après le repas et leurs nombreuses discussions, ou plutôt ses nombreux monologues, Anna descendit les escaliers et passa la porte de l'hôtel. Il faisait déjà nuit presque sombre dehors. Elle s'éloigna un peu de la porte d'entrée pour ne pas laisser la fumer s'évader à l'intérieur des couloirs, et sortit une cigarette. Alors qu'elle allait l'allumer, elle aperçut Hans s'avancer vers elle.

« Salut Anna ! Dis-moi, tu veux bien me suivre s'il te plait, j'ai un truc à te montrer »

Elle acquiesça et suivit le rouquin sans une once de méfiance jusqu'au fond du parking du complexe hôtelier qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de la réception, bien éloigné de leur hôtel.

Il ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture et se retourna vers Anna pour lui mettre un énorme coup de poing au niveau de l'abdomen ce qui lui coupa le souffle, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse lui murmurer des menaces.

« Si tu cries, je te tue. Si tu te défends, je te tue. J'espère que tu as bien compris »

Même si elle avait voulu crier, sa gorge était bien trop nouée par la peur et la douleur provoquée par le coup si bien qu'aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Et là où elle était, il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un l'entende.

**/!\**

Hans l'attrapa par le col de son gilet et la bouscula. Elle se retrouva allongée sur la banquette arrière de sa vieille voiture poussiéreuse, tétanisée par ce qui allait se passer. Il s'allongea à son tour sur elle et ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon. Elle tenta de lui donner des coups de pied, mais un nouveau coup lui parvint dans les cotes, la menaça de nouveau et il bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

D'une main il condamnait les lèvres de sa victime, de l'autre il sortait son enfin bien tendu. Il enleva ensuite le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait, et d'un coup brutal il entreprit de lui faire vivre son pire cauchemar d'une douleur insupportable pour Anna qui aurait voulu hurler et se débattre.

Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle préférait qu'il la tue plutôt que de lui faire vivre cet enfer insurmontable.

Lui, il prenait du plaisir, son sourire sadique et ses gémissements ne faisaient aucun doute là-dessus.

Il entreprenait des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides, accentuant la douleur de la jeune fille. De sa main désormais libre maintenant qu'il était entré en elle, il se faufilait sous son tee-shirt, le long de son buste, pour lui attraper d'une main ferme son sein droit et le malaxer nonchalamment.

Cette torture dura une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit le point culminant, mais le temps paraissait interminable pour Anna qui en bavait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître,

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il ne se retira pas pour profiter de l'agonisation douloureuse qu'il prodiguait.

Il s'approcha des lèvres d'Anna et retira sa main toujours présente devant la bouche de la jeune fille qui souffrait bien trop pour pouvoir parler. Il les captura et tenta de forcer l'entrée de ses lèvres avec son horrible langue. Voyant que sa victime résistait, il lui prit la mâchoire et l'écrasa pour la forcer à desserrer les dents, ce qu'elle fut obligée de faire. Il entreprit alors de partager son horrible goût et sa salive avec elle, tout en continuant ses mouvements insistants sur sa poitrine.

Il aurait aimé continuer, ne jamais s'arrêter avant d'être pleinement satisfait, mais une lumière au loin et la voix d'Elsa appelant son amie le rappela à l'ordre.

« Si tu cri, elle aura le droit au même sort. Et si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, tu regretteras presque ce que je viens de te faire. Ce ne sera rien comparé au cauchemar ainsi que le sien que je vous ferais subir à toutes les deux si une quelconque personne se retrouve au courant »

Il sortit d'elle aussi brutalement qu'il en était entré, descendit de la voiture et la força à en faire autant. Il la jeta ensuite sur le sol et la roua une dernière fois de coup qu'il visa dans le bas de son ventre, en signe de prévention pour ne pas qu'elle ne bouge ni ne cri le temps qu'il s'en aille.

Il ferma sa voiture et repartit aussitôt vers l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il croisa Elsa, il la mit au courant qu'Anna était partie dans la direction opposée, et elle fit immédiatement demi-tour, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce que son amie venait de subir.

Anna ne bougeait plus, la force du dernier coup donné par Hans l'avait fait s'évanouir face à la douleur. L'espace d'un instant, son inconscience lui avait donné un peu de répit face à ce qu'elle venait de vivre.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour l'attente mais ce chapitre aura été difficile moralement à écrire. Il n'est pas très long, pour les mêmes raisons, mais j'espère qu'il sera intéressant.**

**Pour te répondre Valtine69, ne t'en fais pas, la suite sera plus joyeuse oui.. Ou pas xD Mais si, il faut juste laisser le temps à Anna de se remettre de tout ça!**

** Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Anna est venue de reprendre connaissance. La douleur insupportable qu'elle ressentait et les souvenirs atroces qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ne lui laissaient aucun répit face à ce qui venait de se produire. Les images ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis son réveil, et il était trop douloureux pour elle de bouger. Elle n'avait pas essayé de se relever, ni même ouvrir les yeux, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas que l'on s'approchait d'elle.

«Oh Anna! »

La voix à la fois paniquée mais pourtant réconfortante d'Elsa pour elle qui ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre la rassura quelque peu, avant de se rappeler les paroles menaçantes de Hans quelques instants plus tôt. Combien de temps était-elle restée allongée sur le sol goudronné sans oser ne serait-ce que bouger le moindre petit doigt? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Le temps s'était comme figé, et paraissait durer une éternité.

Elsa ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était tétanisée par le corps presque inconscient et rougi par le sang de son amie. Anna trouva la force de rouvrir les yeux, et tenta tant bien que mal de s'asseoir avant de se faire retenir par Elsa qui se rua sur elle pour l'empêcher de se relever.

«Oh non, ne bouges surtout pas, je vais appeler une ambulance»

Mais la jeune fille tend le bras vers son amie et posa sur la sienne complètement gelée. Elsa quitta les yeux de son écran et lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension. Anna lui fit péniblement un non de la tête. Elle refusait de parler, la peur de tout confier à son amie bien trop présente, et la gorge bien trop nouée pour émettre le moindre fils. Elle ne voulait pas que Hans mette ses menaces à exécutions, elle préférait protéger Elsa même si pour cela elle voulait lui mentir, ou tout au moins lui cacher la vérité.

Elle tendit la main principale vers son amie qui l'aida à se relever et toutes deux prirent difficilement la route de leur chambre d'hôtel.

Elsa aurait voulu lui poser des questions, lui demander ce qui était passé, mais aucune parole ne parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres qu'elle referma doucement.

Les marches étaient difficiles à gravir, autant pour la plus jeune qui se faisait souffrance en tentant de les monter une à une, que pour l'ainé qui tentait tant bien que mal de la soutenir.

Elsa sortit la carte à son nom de poche et, les mains tremblantes, la passa dans la fente prévue à cet effet afin d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Elle aida Anna à s'allonger sur le lit et participer à la petite salle de bain privée afin de trouver quoi que ce soit la nettoyer. Lorsqu'elle revint, la jeune rouquine se trouve debout devant la grande fenêtre à côté de lit. Elle se tenait au mur pour ne pas que ses jambes flageolantes et dépourvues de toute force ne la faisant s'étaler sur le sol.

Mais ce qui attira le regard d'Elsa, bien que seule la lumière extérieure éclairait la petite pièce, était le sang qui coulait le long de ses jambes, tachant ses collants jaunes d'un rouge vif.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit. Jusqu'alors elle avait eu des doutes, elle se disait que son amie aurait pu être faite, mais elle avait espéré que la personne, l'homme visiblement, qui avait mis dans cet état n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout. Néanmoins la vérité était là, devant ses yeux, et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que se rendre à l'évidence. Non, Anna n'avait pas _simplement_ été frappée.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, tremblante, et sans oser le toucher se positionne à sa droite, légèrement en retrait mais suffisamment proche pour lui faire ressentir sa présence.

Bien que sa gorge la brulait et qu'elle apprécie ce qui pourrait en sortir, Anna tenta d'articuler quelques mots, perdue profondément dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés vers le ciel sombre parsemait de petites étoiles.

«Tu vois cette constellation .. Celle qui forme un W? C'est Cassiopée.

-Anna ..

-Quand je me sens seule ou perdue, c'est elle que je regarde.

-Anna ..., tenta de nouveau Elsa,

-Je lui confie tous mes secrets, et étrangement… j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'écoute. Quand je lui parle, je me sens moins seule, c'est comme si je réussissais à rassembler des morceaux de réponses perdues au milieu du ciel étoilé »

Mais la rouquine eut un sursaut de recul et sortit de ses tourments lorsqu'elle ressentit une décharge glaciale sur son bras droit. C'était la main d'Elsa qui venait de se poser sur la sienne et qui ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser dans un tel état, perdue au milieu de ses pensées. Son regard était rempli de panique et d'inquiétude.

« Anna, tu saignes. Je t'en prie parles-moi, expliques-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir t'aider.

-Pas mainte... Pas maintenant Elsa, je ne suis pas prête.

-Dis-moi au moins qui c'était.

-Un inconnu Elsa. N'en parlons plus, s'il te plait. Sois juste là, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment »

Et alors que, dans sa peur, elle avait retiré sa main de celle de l'ainé, et la replaça dans la sienne. Cette fois aucun frisson ne la parcourut, elle se sentait apaisée par sa présence et ce qu'elle avait dit quelques secondes auparavant ne pouvait pas être plus vrai. Tout ce qui pouvait calmer son cœur qui battait encore bien trop fort après la torture que Hans lui avait infligée était de sentir son amie auprès d'elle. Sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle était protégée.

Elles contemplèrent quelques instants la nuit étoilée et dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui assombrissait la pièce, Anna s'allongea par dessus les draps de coton blancs, toute habillée, et Elsa se positionna à ses côtés. Elle n'osait pas bouger, mais la cadette se retourna vers elle et se blottit dans ses bras. Les tremblements qui ne l'avaient jusqu'à présent pas quitté s'estompèrent en sentant le parfum à la vanille s'émanant de la longue tresse blond platine de son amie qui, de son côté, lui caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

Elles restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, ni l'une ni l'autre ne trouvant le sommeil.

* * *

C'est aux alentours de 3h du matin, alors qu'Elsa et elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, qu'Anna ressentit le besoin incrontrolable d'enlever cette odeur immonde qui se trouvait partout en elle, de se laver de tous les souvenirs qui remplissaient la chambre du parfum nauséabond de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle se sentait sale, ou plutôt salie par ce monstre. Elle se leva brusquement, et courut dans la salle de bain sous le regard étonné de la jolie blonde.

Anna s'était déshabillée plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible et se faufila à toute vitesse sous la douche italienne qui s'offrait à elle. Elle savonna et frotta énergiquement chaque partie de son corps pendant de longues minutes afin d'être sûre d'enlever toute trace odorante, Etait-ce dans sa tête ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque que ça ne le soit pas.

Une fois que la senteur du gel douche au caramel et du shampooing s'était imprégnée de sa peau, elle s'essuya frénétiquement avec une des serviettes. Et telle une scène dans un film de cinéma, elle avait par chance déposé son sac dans la salle de bain le matin même et elle put se revêtir de son pyjama en hommage à Harry Potter.

A peine eut-elle fini de s'habiller qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol trempé de la salle de bain, ses larmes retenues bien trop longtemps éclatèrent en gros sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait pas controler.

Elsa, qui était restée derrière la porte, toqua, et rentra doucement avant de rejoindre son amie recroquevillée sur elle même. Les larmes d'Anna coulaient à flots et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, hoquetant à chaque bouffée d'air frais qu'elle essayait de prendre.

Elle se précipita à ses côtés et serra son corps tremblant dans ses bras le plus fort possible sans pour autant l'étouffer, mais suffisamment pour que son cœur donne le rythme à celui d'Anna qui semblait ne pas vouloir ralentir. La cadette s'accrochait à elle comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avec quiconque auparavant, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'en aille et ne la laisse de nouveau seule face à ses tourments. Elle était terrifiée, mais elle avait aussi besoin d'être rassurée et de craquer afin d'évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait retenu depuis des heures.

Elsa lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant des mots de réconfort, et quelques minutes après, elle finit par retrouver un semblant de respiration normale. Les perles salées continuaient de couler sur ses joues et descendaient dans le cou de son amie à présent trempé par les larmes et par ses cheveux mouillés, mais elle parvenait enfin à se calmer, desserrant l'emprise de ses mains crispées sur le bras d'Elsa.

Anna était blottie dans ses bras, ses yeux gonflés par les milliers de gouttelettes sâlées qui n'avaient cessé de couler, le souffle encore court pas la crise qu'elle venait d'avoir. La jolie blonde recula contre le mur tout en gardant son amie contre elle et continua à lui caresser les cheveux. Puis de son petit doigt elle fit de même sur l'arête de son nez, tout en déposant un baiser sur sa chevelure rousse. Elle se rappela de la berceuse qu'elle aimait tant, celle avec laquelle sa mère l'apaisait lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle avait du chagrin ou qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle commença alors à chanter cet air qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qui lui faisait remonter tant de souvenirs.

_Where the northwind meets the sea_

_There's a river full of memory_

_Sleep my darling safe and sound_

_For in this river all is found._

_In her waters, deep and true_

_Lie the answers, and a path for you._

_Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you'll be drowned_

_Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear,_

_And in her song, all magic flows._

_But can you brave what you most fear ?_

_Can you face what the river knows ?_

_Where the Northwind meets the sea,_

_There's a mother, full of memory._

_Come my darling homeward bound,_

_When all is lost, then all is found._

Et bercée par la voix d'Elsa, aussi belle et douce que pouvait l'être celle d'une princesse de conte de fées, Anna finit par s'endormir et partit rejoindre les bras de Morphée, les paroles de cette si jolie chanson résonnant à travers son corps et son âme tout entière. _Pourras-tu braver ce qui t'effraie le plus... Quand tout est perdu, alors tout est retrouvé._

Oui, Elsa se demandait si Anna pouvait retrouver le goût à la vie, et faire face à ce qu'elle avait vécu.


End file.
